Making their way up the list
by FoxyFeral
Summary: Sandy never did make it to embarassing moment #4 but i did


Summery-This is what I think embarrassing moment #4 for Helena was. Once again it involves as mascot, a hot dog and the home coming game, but I added in all the details.

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone on BOP, but I sure wish I had Helena's powers.

This is my first BOP fanfic so be nice. Oh and I have a challenge for all of you, this was only #4 so there are still 3 more embarrassing moments to go. If you can think of a moment, I'll write another story around it. ( I get to pick the one I want to write it around). Have fun!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh come on Kyle, It'll be fun!" Sandy said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. She had been trying to convince her best friend Helena Kyle to go to their school homecoming football game for the past 2 days.

"Sandy I already told you yesterday and the day before that! NO!"

Sandy tried to think of another way to approach Helena, without making her angry. "Honey why not? What have you got to lose?"  


Helena thought back to a few weeks ago, "Well ever since that lunch incident with Nathan Worther I have been the laughing stock of school. Oh yes, I think the best place for me to go is the biggest football game of the year!" Helena's voice was filled with sarcasm, but Sandy could tell it was friendly sarcasm.

"Common Kyle it'll be fun, for one thing I'll be there." She snickered at her own joke.

Helena was getting tired of the continuous pestering, so she finally caved. "Fine I'll go, but on one condition…."

Sandy knew that was coming, Helena Kyle always had something else to say. "Oh and what's that?"

"Promise me that you will never! EVER tell any of my embarrassing moments to anyone."

Sandy crossed her fingers behind her back, "Sure Kyle I can do that…" :::Ya right some of those stories are just too good to keep to myself.:::::

Helena sensed Sandy was lying but she didn't say anything, she would deal with that problem later.

FRIDAY NIGHT (GAME NIGHT)

"I can't believe you dragged me into this." Helena said with a heavy sigh.

It was half into the game and she was bored out of her mind, the New Gotham Jr.Knights were winning (their team). But Helena had never really liked football, she had always been one for martial arts.

Helena couldn't take it anymore, the boredom was anguishing. "I'm gonna go and get something to eat."

"Huh?" Sandy looked up at her in a sort of trance.

"Hey earth to Sandy, I'm gonna go get some food, you want?"

"Oh!" Sandy had finally come out of her trance to answere her. "Umm, that's ok I'll come with. Wouldn't want you to trip and spill something else on Nathan Werther. Now would we? She couldn't help but giggle as she remembered the incident, that one definitely went on the most embarrassing moments list.

"Just come on, I'm starving!" Helena yelled after her impatiently. Once they got to the snack line they saw a line of people that almost curled around the building.

Helena stared in shock, "Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

Sandy put her hand on Helena's shoulder, "Hey calm down Kyle, talk like that will put you in anger management classes one day."

"Funny, real funny." Helena gave her friend a face and then grabbed her hand and pulled her into the line.

15 MINUTES LATER

"Could that have taken any longer?" Helena said as she piled all the toppings she could find onto her hot dog.

"Kyle how can you eat that thing with all that junk on there? Frankly it's gross if you ask me."

"Well your not the one eating it… I am." Helena said with a content sigh as she finished decorating her hot dog with everything she could get her hands on.

Once they were back in their seats Helena began to close in on her hot dog as if it were prey. Sandy watched Helena oddly, "Helena why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Helena asked as she eyed her hot dog.

"Look at your food as if it were your prey or something, it's weird."

::UH Oh she noticed, I didn't even know I did that…::::: "Umm I don't know, guess I just didn't notice." With that Sandy went back to watching the game and Helena back to her "prey"

As Helena took the first big bite all the toppings she had piled on it had caused the hot dog to go shooting out of the bun and on to the ground where the mascot was dancing around. 

Helena looked over the bun and saw where the hot dog landed. "Uh oh…" 

"What?" Sandy inquired

But before Helena had a chance to respond the Knight (the mascot) slipped on the hot dog and went flying into the cheerleading team. Taking out the girls who were the base of the pyramid. All the cheerleaders went crashing to the ground in a heap. The knights helmet came rolling off onto the football field.

"Oh no!" Helena Squealed, she couldn't do anything to stop the chain reaction. As the helmet rolled onto the field with such speed none of the football player could move out of the way, and when one fell the whole line fell taking the other team down with them. A few big players fell into the homecoming floats and smashed then to pieces. The game was ruined, players, cheerleaders, and the mascot were being taken off the field with injuries, and the floats were in shambles.

"That's what the Uh Oh was for." Helena said helplessly to Sandy. Helena's eyes were wide and filled with terror, while Sandy's eyes were full of tears she was laughing so hard.

"Oh Kyle you can't deny it this is one for the list! Can you stay out of trouble for one hour?" Sandy screamed through her laughter which was never ending.

"Oops, My bad!" was all Helena could get out before she started running from the angry mob of students, parents and teachers.

::Definitely going on the list:: Sandy thought.


End file.
